This invention relates to tagged articles and a method and apparatus for producing such articles.
EP 489554A describes an apparatus and method for use in producing tagged articles in which a length of thread is brought together with a series of spaced tags and is attached adhesively to the tag after drawing out the thread between succeeding tags. By drawing out the thread between successive tags, as is described in EP 448325A, an assembly of thread and tags is provided which can be utilized in the manufacture of infusion packets each of which is to have a tag attached to it through a length of thread by means of which the packet is suspended in use.
If it is left loose, the additional length of the thread between tags can create problems in subsequent stages of manufacturing and packing the packets by mechanical means. EP 489554A proposes to assemble the thread and tags to a web of packet material in such a way that a part of the loose length of thread is held between the tag and the web so preventing it moving about uncontrollably during the subsequent stages of processing. The length that can be held secure by the means described in EP 489554A is limited, however, and other known arrangements for producing articles in which longer lengths are held secure cannot be operated at comparable rates of production.